Back to Asgard
by fantasygeek96
Summary: It was thirty years to the day since Loki had been banished from Asgard, taking on the name Tom, when someone comes knocking at his door.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or Tom**

* * *

Today was Tom's birthday. Not his real birthday but nobody knew that, and he wanted to keep it that way for as long as he could. He wanted everyone to know but they weren't ready to know, he wasn't ready. His mother had invited him over for his birthday, he'd agreed but he'd much rather be alone at his house. Today was not a day for celebrating in his book.

He could smell the cake his mother was making in the kitchen; it didn't smell as good as his real mother's cake. With that thought he sighed and walked into the dining room. The room was buzzing with life; people occupied every chair, his so called 'friends'. They were his friends in one sense but they didn't know the real him. If they did they probably wouldn't stick around for another second.

"Tom!" Someone yelled at him. He spun toward the voice when a hand clamped over his eyes.

"Guess who!" The same voice laughed. Tom let a smile spread across his face and grabbed the hand.

"Greg let go!" Tom chuckled.

Greg did so and appeared in front of him, a huge smile stretched across his face. "Tom, where ya' been? You're missing out on the whole party!"

Tom shrugged. "I guess I'm just not really up for it today. Do you think my mum would mind if I left early?"

Greg faked a gasp. "Leave early! Oh come on Tom, we haven't even had cake yet!" Tom laughed and walked toward the table where his mum had just laid the cake.

"Just one slice, then I'm off." Tom whispered to Greg before sitting down at the head of the table. Everything else just seemed like a blur after that. They sang happy birthday to him, ate cake, Greg talked him into staying just a little longer and they played a prank on him. Tom was actually kind of glad he stayed; it got his mind off what today really was.

When he eventually got home he plopped down on the sofa and flicked on the telly. He watched the news for a little while. Something about a freak thunder storm heading his way. He frowned, still? Every year on this day there would be some news report about a freak thunderstorm or a severe lightning warning in the area. Tom knew what was happening but he didn't know why.

It had been thirty years to the day since he'd been banished from Asgard and every year Thor would cause some kind of storm. Maybe to warn Tom never to come back, he wasn't sure but it confused him. Tom wanted so much to go back, see his real family, his real home. He wanted Thor, who was now king, to know he had changed. Spending all this time as a mortal had really changed his views on things and he wanted to tell Thor he was sorry, for everything.

He placed his head in his hands and just then the doorbell rang. He sat there for a moment wondering who it could be, but his good manners didn't allow him to wait too long. He crossed the tile floor quickly and opened the door. On his porch stood none other than his brother, Thor. Tom was so surprised he stumbled back a few steps.

"T-Thor?" He forced out. Tom had moved out of the doorway so Thor walked in and closed the door behind him. He didn't get too close to Tom but instead shifted from foot to foot nervously, hovering by the door. When Tom spoke his name he nodded.

"Yes brother. It's been a long time." Thor started to take a step closer but stopped when he saw the pure look of hatred on Tom's face.

"Long time?" Tom shouted. "It's been thirty freaking years!" He ran too his bedroom and grabbed the scepter that he always kept under his bed. As soon as he touched it, his appearance completely changed. His hair got longer and turned black, he now wore a green and black outfit that was more like armor than anything else and a helmet with two great golden horns was sitting atop his head. He smiled mischievously and headed back out to confront Thor.

"Thor," He said once he stood face to face with his older brother, the King of Asgard. "I am the god of mischief and I challenge you for the throne of Asgard!" Thor was so shocked his face probably resembled that of a fish out of water. He had been so sure his brother was ready. It was clear that he'd made a mistake.

"Loki, I'm disappointed." Thor spoke. Tom-turned-Loki's eyes, which were burning with an angry fire, never left his. "I thought you were ready to come back to Asgard but, obviously I was misled. You are nowhere near ready." Thor turned to leave but found himself flying through the air then hitting the fridge. He quickly picked himself up and turned around. Loki stood across the room glaring daggers at Thor.

"Fight me." He seethed and held his scepter aloft.

Thor shook his head. "I will not fight you brother, you are not worthy to come to Asgard let alone be her king." He started to head for the door again until Loki's almost cruel laugh stopped him in his tracks.

"Do you think the crown is all I desire?" He spat. "No brother, I seek the downfall of the man who threw me out of my home and into the dirt of this _imperfect _world. I crave the _destruction_ of the king who thought his own brother below him and trapped him in this prison of a mortal body without even a second glance. You deserted _me_ Thor, you betrayed _me_ and now I disown you, now fight me!" Loki was practically screaming now. Thor watched on saddened. This was not the brother he once knew and it broke his heart.

"You have shown your true colors tonight Loki and have proven that you are not, nor ever will be, worthy to return to the kingdom of Asgard. This is where we part ways brother; I fear we will never see one another again." With that Thor walked out the door and disappeared into the night.

Loki stood staring at the door for a few moments before he dropped to his knees, his scepter rolling just out of reach. He felt his hair getting shorter and his clothes change but he didn't acknowledge it. What had he just done? He wanted to believe he'd imagined the whole ordeal but knew that wasn't true. Thor had come back to take him home with him. The day he'd been waiting, what felt like his whole life, for. And what had Thor seen? The same Loki as the one he'd banished.

Loki hung his head in shame and felt the tears threaten to fall. He'd really thought he'd changed, he thought he was ready but Thor was right. He would never be ready, he was a bad guy and no matter how long he waited that would never change.

"I'm so sorry Thor." He whispered. Then he broke down in sobs, kneeling on the floor, all alone. He learned too late that he'd taken everything for granted and in a moment it was all taken away leaving him empty.

Loki hugged himself and cried his soul out onto the tiles for the rest of the night, never leaving his spot on the floor knowing deep in his heart, that this was what he deserved.

* * *

**The End**

***The next chapter is an alternate ending to this story.***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Thor or Tom**

* * *

Today was Tom's birthday. Not his real birthday but nobody knew that, and he wanted to keep it that way for as long as he could. He wanted everyone to know but they weren't ready to know, he wasn't ready. His mother had invited him over for his birthday, he'd agreed but he'd much rather be alone at his house. Today was not a day for celebrating in his book.

He could smell the cake his mother was making in the kitchen; it didn't smell as good as his real mother's cake. With that thought he sighed and walked into the dining room. The room was buzzing with life; people occupied every chair, his so called 'friends'. They were his friends in one sense but they didn't know the real him. If they did they probably wouldn't stick around for another second.

"Tom!" Someone yelled at him. He spun toward the voice when a hand clamped over his eyes.

"Guess who!" The same voice laughed. Tom let a smile spread across his face and grabbed the hand.

"Greg let go!" Tom chuckled.

Greg did so and appeared in front of him, a huge smile stretched across his face. "Tom, where ya' been? You're missing out on the whole party!"

Tom shrugged. "I guess I'm just not really up for it today. Do you think my mum would mind if I left early?"

Greg faked a gasp. "Leave early! Oh come on Tom, we haven't even had cake yet!" Tom laughed and walked toward the table where his mum had just laid the cake

"Just one slice, then I'm off." Tom whispered to Greg before sitting down at the head of the table. Everything else just seemed like a blur after that. They sang happy birthday to him, ate cake, Greg talked him into staying just a little longer and they played a prank on him. Tom was actually kind of glad he stayed; it got his mind off what today really was.

When he eventually got home he plopped down on the sofa and flicked on the telly. He watched the news for a little while. Something about a freak thunder storm heading his way. He frowned, still? Every year on this day there would be some news report about a freak thunderstorm or a severe lightning warning in the area. Tom knew what was happening but he didn't know why.

It had been thirty years to the day since he'd been banished from Asgard and every year Thor would cause some kind of storm. Maybe to warn Tom never to come back, he wasn't sure but it confused him. Tom wanted so much to go back, see his real family, his real home. He wanted Thor, who was now king, to know he had changed. Spending all this time as a mortal had really changed his views on things and he wanted to tell Thor he was sorry, for everything.

He placed his head in his hands, and just then the doorbell rang. He sat there for a moment wondering who it could be, but his good manners didn't allow him to wait too long. He crossed the tile floor quickly and opened the door. On his porch stood none other than his brother, Thor. Tom was so surprised he stumbled back a few steps.

"T-Thor?" He forced out. Tom had moved out of the doorway so Thor walked in and closed the door behind him. He didn't get too close to Tom but instead shifted from foot to foot nervously, hovering by the door. When Tom spoke his name he nodded.

"Yes brother. It's been a long time." Thor started to take a step closer but thought better of it. Tom nodded and watched him with sad eyes.

"Why have you come?" Tom asked, moving toward the living room and Thor followed. Tom took a seat in a recliner and Thor the sofa, then they stared at each other like the other was a ghost.

Finally Thor broke the silence. "I came to see if you were worthy to come back to Asgard." Tom's eyes looked vulnerable and scared but also kind and understanding, and Thor couldn't help thinking about his little brother before he'd gone all power hungry. He smiled inwardly; maybe his brother _was_ worthy to come back.

Tom looked straight into his brother's eyes, trying to read them. "You mean I can come back?" He asked cautiously. "I thought banishment was for life?"

Thor nodded slowly. "It usually is, but there can be… exceptions."

Tom cocked his head. "Exceptions? What do you mean?"

"If we, being me and Heimdall, can be absolutely sure that someone is no longer a threat and if the king, which is me, is willing to overlook the person's past mistakes and forgive them, the king has the authority to end this person's banishment." Thor waited for Tom's reaction with false calmness. On the inside he was roaring with emotions, he was angry for what his brother had done; he was compassionate, willing to overlook them; he was happy that he got to see Tom again but he was also sad that it had been so long and that he had to see the broken look in Tom's eyes that he saw right now.

"So why have you come?" Tom asked, the brokenness in his eyes showing all the clearer. Thor was confused; didn't he just make that obvious?

"To take you home brother." Thor said softly. Tom shook his head and placed his face in his hands.

"But I can't come back." Tom said quietly. "You said I could only come back if I was changed and if you forgave me."

Thor nodded his head. "Yes. And?" Tom looked up at him incredulously.

"Don't you get it?" He almost shouted, jumping out of his chair. "What I did was unforgiveable Thor; I am not worthy to come back to Asgard!"

"Do you _want_ to come back to Asgard?" Thor asked quietly. Tom looked over at him and calmed down at bit. He sat heavily onto the couch next to Thor.

"Of course I do it's just… I don't… I can't… what happened before I don't…" He sighed and hung his head. Thor looked over at him for a moment before realizing what he meant. His eyes immediately became kind and comforting and he laid a hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"You're scared that what happened before will happen again." He said and Tom nodded. He couldn't face it, what if he turned evil again, what if he couldn't control it? Before he'd tried to take over humanity and Asgard and he'd tried to destroy Jotunheim. He'd even tried to kill Thor.

"Loki, look at me." Thor whispered. Tom slowly lifted his head and stared into Thor's eyes. "You are my brother Loki, and no matter what happens I'll always love you. What happened before, you have a choice. It could happen again but you have the choice to choose differently. It's down to you brother but I'll always be there if you need help." Thor watched Tom closely to see what he'd say. Tom's eyes filled with tears but he wouldn't let them fall.

"Do you think I'm strong enough?" He asked, now staring at the floor.

Thor immediately nodded. "Yes, Loki, I do. I also think you are worthy to come back to Asgard."

Tom's head shot up. "You forgive me? I never even said if I was sorry."

"Are you?"

"Yes, I'm so, so sorry. For everything. I am beyond ashamed and don't deserve your forgiveness."

Thor smiled. "And that is why I give it to you. You have admitted your faults; you were strong in your weakness. You have changed, for the better, and you have as much right to live in Asgard as I." After Thor's words were spoken Tom smiled for the first time since he'd arrived. "Now let's go home." He stood up and Tom looked up at him. Thor reached out his hand and waited to see if his brother would take it. After a moment of staring at it Tom finally took the hand and Thor pulled him up.

As Tom touched Thor he changed back into Loki, dark, long black hair, black and green clothes, and a helmet of gold with two great horns sat on his head. Thor smiled and they headed to the door together.

"I missed you." Thor whispered and then a thought struck Loki.

"All those storms, every night on this day, they were you." It wasn't a question but Thor nodded. "Were they because you were… sad?" Thor turned Loki to look straight into his eyes, his hands resting on Loki's shoulders.

"They were because I was heartbroken, I missed you and I regretted banishing you but I knew it was for the best. Now I'm just glad to have you back." He pulled Loki into a tight embrace and neither knew how long they stood there.

Eventually they walked out the door, Thor's arm draped protectively over Loki's shoulders. Neither one of them could wipe the silly grins of their faces. They were going home and everything was as it should be.

* * *

**The End**

**Hope you Enjoyed!**

**Tell me which one you liked better :)**


End file.
